


THE HEAD TILT

by Astrosfaerydae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet, THE HEAD TILT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you, myungjin, you know the one i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae
Summary: If you are on aroha twitter you know what I'm talking about if not, the long and short of it is Myungjun tilts his head when he kisses and that's what inspired this.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	THE HEAD TILT

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't expecting to write or post anything today, thank you to my beta reader mika and to the writers gc for being amazing, love you all <3 
> 
> EDIT 08/17/2020 2:30am est: I changed a small detail to get my point across the way I originally intended hope yall don't mind!

_8:13pm_ **JUNNIE:** Hey babe, you've been in the studio all day I'm bringing you dinner now what do you want? 

_8:14pm_ **JINNIE:** Myungjuuuunnn you should be resting. 

_8:14pm_ **JUNNIE:** and ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ you need to eat 

_8:15pm_ **JINNIE:** fine… just get some sandwiches from that convenience store that's on the way, please <3 

_8:15pm_ **JUNNIE:** Of course see you in a bit love! 

Since they started dating a few months ago not much had changed, as always Myungjun and Jinwoo took care of each other, just now with a slight peppering of pet names into their conversations. 

The studio wasn't but a few blocks from the dorm, it wasn't long before he was at the studio with three very heavy bags of convenience store snacks and sandwiches in his hands. Jinwoo heard Myungjun's footsteps as they approached having opened the door to the studio just as Myungjun reached it. 

Jinwoo greeted his boyfriend with a smile, but quickly his chin dropped to the floor when he saw how much food Myungjun bought. 

"Babe you didn't have to buy all that…" Jinwoo said with a pout. 

Myungjun just smirked and rushed past him to put the bags down on the table, he flopped down in the closest chair with a deep exhale."Wooo, those bags were heavy, come on let's eat! I got all l your favorite snacks, some ramen, sandwiches, some dessert, and a few other things, I don't know I just kinda grabbed stuff." Myungjun rummaged through the bags, setting everything up. 

Jinwoo looked on, his eyes sparkled as he watched Myungjun lovingly set up their dinner. He felt something in his gut, something warm but also anxiety-inducing. The thoughts that ran through his head half made him want to run away and half made him want to run into Myungjun’s arms at top speed. Jinwoo tried to laugh off this thought, but he couldn’t shake it: _I love him._

Jinwoo inhaled sharply as he finally walked over to the table, “Junnie, get up, please,” he asked. 

Myungjun did as he was asked although he had to admit he was slightly confused, his facial expressions matching the feeling, “What’s up babe?” 

“Nothing, I just-” Jinwoo beamed as he caressed Myungjun’s cheek, “I love you.” Jinwoo swiftly turned his eyes to the floor, he was terrified for a split second, Jinwoo had never used those words with that meaning, for anyone... ever. 

Myungjun smiled softly, answering not with his words but with his lips. He tilted his head and leaned in slow, gently capturing Jinwoo’s lips between his. The kiss didn’t last long as it was their first, he was nervous, Myungjun pulled away with an almost inaudible giggle. “I love you too.”

“That thing you did, with your-” Jinwoo tilted his head and laughed, the warm fuzzy feelings took over his entire being. 

“What? Oh… don't normal people tilt their heads?” Myungjun covered his face quickly with his hands to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Jinwoo moved Myungjun’s hands, placing them on his own waist, “Yes, but you just tilt it a lot, it's cute, you’re really cute babe.” He said as he pushed them up against the wall, Jinwoo’s hands were firm around Myungjun but far from being rough. 

Before Myungjun could react or respond Jinwoo leaned in to kiss him again, this time not separating after a small peck. Jinwoo’s hand ran up Myungjun’s arm slowly, gently ghosting the bare skin thanks to the man’s sleeveless shirt. His hand came to rest on Myungjun’s neck, Jinwoo used this position to his advantage pulling Myungjun closer. Myungjun gripped onto Jinwoo’s tiny waist, balling up his boyfriend’s white t-shirt in his fists. Their lips parted slightly enough for Jinwoo to taste Myungjun’s lip balm, strawberries, he tasted like strawberries. Jinwoo giggled letting their lips separated for just a brief moment before returning to the kiss. Suddenly, Myungjun pulled away in shock, Jinwoo had begun to nibble on his lip, it wasn’t a bad thing but very unexpected. Myungjun blushed as he brought the back of his hand up to his face to hide his foolish smile. 

“Shit sorry, was that too much?” Jinwoo asked, questioning every decision he made in the last few moments.

Myungjun still chuckled, trying his best to stop but was unable, “not bad, not bad, I just- hungry much? We should get you something to eat before you eat my lips.” His chuckle turning into full-blown laughter.

“Hush up,” Jinwoo whined, “they taste good and are really soft, so therefore I want to nomnom.” 

“You’re too cute babe,” Myungjun leaned forward with their foreheads touching and his eyes closed, “I really love you, thank you for being mine.” 

“Love you too, I’m glad you’re mine,” Jinwoo said, his eyes closed as well, just taking in the moment. 

In true Myungjin style, they couldn’t stay serious for long as they broke into all-out, side-splitting laughter. “Cheesy much, aren’t we?” Myungjun rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, if we don’t hurry up and eat, I may just have to nom some more," Jinwoo teased, sticking his tongue out with a sassy wink that could drive anyone mad. 

“Although I wouldn’t be opposed to that, I’m hungry too,” Myungjun’s laughter subsided with a sigh, “Let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this one-shot please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment, It really helps writers out even if its just a keyboard smash(tbh my favorite type of comments are the asjdflkjasdfklja;lksfjl ones) Also, follow me on twitter @astrofaery for updates on what I'm writing or just to scream with me about literally anything.


End file.
